


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day four ( a guardian angelangel)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angels and vague references to heaven., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day four ( a guardian angelangel)

Up high, what some say is above the clouds but is actually a parallel dimension to where humans live on earth is a realm of angelic beings otherwise known as angels.

Each human has an angel Guardian, or more what the humans call a guardian angel, who watches after them and tried to guide them in their lives. 

Currently there was a Trio of angels watching over the birth of a new human.

The two older angels, Alily and Ato stood watching over there humans, Diana and William Reid and they were standing with a younger angel who was going to be the guardian of Diana and Williams babe that at this very moment was coming into the world.

Diana and William smiled at one another as they heard there newborn son give his first cry. The doctor handed a now cleaned baby to Diana and she look down at his red face.

"What name should we put on the birth certificate?" 

The trio of angels leaned in to the viewing pool slightly to hear more better what the name of the new human would be.

" I always like the name Spencer." Diana said softly As She stroked a finger down the baby's cheek. William nodded his head and confirmed his wife words.

"Spencer Reid."

\---------------------------

The next few years was tough on young Spencer Reid, his Guardian Angel tried to do his best to guide and protect the young boy and for the most part he was pretty successful.

The Young Angel was greatly amazed with the intelligence of his young charge and anytime he could he slipped the boy a new or interesting book.

One of the worst moments of both Spencer's and the young Angels lives was when Spencer's father walked out on his family when the young boy was 10. The argument that erupted between the younger angel and William's own guardian angel some say made the heavens Shake with its Fury.

"Ato, is there nothing you can do to help try and change your humans mind? He's a father leaving his family! For on my wings he's leaving is mentally ill wife with their 10 year old son!"

" his Small weak-willed Mine cannot stand there after witnessing— after burning his wife's bloody close! Really Aaron, do you think I have not tried to coax him away from this decision? Two instead of leave try and get his wife help? Cuz believe me I've tried I even went to our father and asked him a vice you know what he told me young one?"

By this point Aaron, the younger angel still there angrily staring at the Elder angel.

"Our father told me that this is for the best, that this is what is meant to happen." And with that he flew off, leaving the two other angels in the clearing.

\----------------------------

 

After the abandonment of both William Reid and Ato out of Spencer and Aarons lives, Aaron tried his best to be there for both his charge and Alily who he could see getting sadder and sadder each passing moment as Diana's condition, a mental illness called schizophrenia, got worse.

He watched as Spencer went through school and got through it fast with his impressive brain for a human.

His charge has an eidetic memory, meaning that he can remember an exceedingly large amount of information with extraordinary detail. Although Aaron notes that Spencer seems to struggles with his emotions. 

One day when his charge was a young adult several years down the road, Aaron got to meet briefly with his charge when his charge died during one of the humans cases.

"Hello Spencer." The angel said.

"Hotch?" 

"Aww." 'He sees me in the Forum of his boss Aaron Hotchner.' He'll roll with it.

" please Spencer call me Aaron, we're not working right now."

"Hmm, ok, what happened Aaron? I mean I remember being kidnapped and taken prisoner by our unsub, who by the way is Tobias hankel and being tortured by said man and now I'm here in this calm place." 

"you died Spencer." He pulled up an image of the cabin we're now to buy us was trying to resuscitate Aaron's charge.

"You can choose Spencer." Spencer looked at him. " what do you mean Aaron?" 

The Angel smiled. "The unsub is currently trying to revive you, you can choose to keep fighting and let your heart be restarted or you can choose to move on and stay in this peaceful place for the rest of time."

"What about my mom? Our coworkers? Eric? What about our job and the people I helped save?"

"They would all keep going, keep living. I'm pretty sure one of the team would see to your mother's well-being."

Spencer shook his head. "I want to go back, I can't leave them, not yet. I still feel like there's so much more for me to do."

"If that's what you wish. Goodbye Spencer despite your memory you won't be able to remember this conversation when you awake."

Spencer faded and Aaron turned to the viewing window he created and saw when his charge, when Spencer took his breath of life. He side knowing the uphill battle that his charge was going to go through in the coming months.


End file.
